Long Live Her Elbow
by shakeahand55
Summary: Olivia shows Trevor Langan her Elbow.


Disclaimer: I don't own them DW does…lucky guy!

Summary: Olivia shows Trevor Langan her Elbow

AN: I did this for no real reason, but I just finished watching 911 again and it got me thinking! Oh and one more thing, Alex is in this, not Casey!

* * *

They were at the bar, all 6 of them Cragen, Fin, Munch, Elliot, Olivia and Alex drinking and talking and having fun. It was Olivia's turn to get the drinks, so Alex got up with her to get them.

"So do you want a coke again Cap?" Olivia asked as he nodded "same for everyone?" they all nodded so the two women made there way through the crowed to the bar.

"So how was Trevor in court today?" Olivia asked Alex as they both grinned, the slime bag lost the case and Alex mopped the floor with him.

"Oh you should have seen him after when I told him about your elbow breaking the guys nose, he didn't believe me" Alex said.

"So what did you tell him?" Olivia asked Alex as she looked at the bartender and placed her order.

"A pitcher of beer, a glass of Vodka and a coke please" she said as the guy nodded "coming right up miss" he said walking away.

"I told him with a smile of course, if he didn't believe me to ask you to ahh, show him one on one" she said smiling and laughing.

Olivia grinned and laughed "and what did he say?" she asked leaning her chin on her palm as she waited for the bartender to return with her order.

"He looked at me for a few seconds not speaking then said he would be up for the show and said good bye and turned and walked away, I had to bite my tong so hard to not laugh I think I tasted blood" she said laughing.

"Wow, wish I could have been there" Olivia said with a devilish smile on her face as she pictured his face as her elbow connected with his nose, breaking it.

"Here is your pitcher of beer, glass of Coke and glass of Vodka" he said taking the money she owed him.

Alex took the two glasses and Olivia took the pitcher as they made there way back to the table, where the men were laughing and Elliot was telling a story.

The guys didn't notice they were they so they just stood and listened for a second to Elliot talk.

"He said to her, honey_, I'd like a mineral water, no ice_ and she got right in his face and said _and I'd like your balls in a blender, but ain't life a bitch?_ It was the funniest thing I've ever seen her do" he said reminding Olivia of that case.

She grinned proudly as she set the pitcher on the table in front of Elliot "ok pour jackass" she said taking the coke from Alex and handing it to Don before taking her glass of Vodka from Alex.

"Oh if you still want to show him, he's right over there and he's coming this way" Alex said to Olivia pointing out to her Trevor in the crowed who was heading there way.

Both women turned with a smile on their faces as he walked up to the table.

The guys looked confused as they both smiled and batted there eyes at him.

"Hi Trevor" they both said smiling, Elliot nodded slightly he knew what was going on, they were going to pull something and it was going to be good.

"So Alex here tells me" she cut him off "why you don't believe her?" she asked, he shook his head.

"I don't really believe anything Miss Cabot says" he said looking at Alex, who shrugged still smiling sweetly at him.

"Well you are just a scumbag defensive lawyer and I'm sure she's doesn't believe anything you say" Olivia said tilting her head to the side with a smile.

"So how about you show me what you _did_ to his nose" the guys all nodded to each other now, grinning.

They were up for the show and they all knew about Olivia's elbow but poor, poor Trevor.

Lucky he had the money to get it fixed, now they hoped he didn't sue her or get into a bar fight, because they didn't feel like baling her out.

"Ok, but not here" Olivia said standing up, the others did the same wanting to watch, she looked at a friend she seen across the room.

"Wait one second" she said walking over to her "hey, Sara I'll be back in about 15 minutes, and can you watch my table and all our drinks?" the redhead nodded and walked with Olivia over to the table.

Sara sat at the table and watch as they group of 7 people headed out to the back of the bar to what she knew was the ally.

They got into the ally and were grinning with excitement, but Trevor couldn't see it as they were in the shadows.

"Ok so what, are you going to _try _and break my nose or something?" he asked looking at her all the while grinning his scumbag grin.

She nodded smiling sweetly still, Alex nodded "if you let her she'll do more then break it Trevor" Alex said making him look at her.

"So come on then Detective" he said starting to mock her she nodded "are you sure Trevor? I don't want to hurt you or anything" she said smiling.

"Damn right I'm sure, now come on or are you to chicken to hit me?" he asked "oh I'm not chicken to do anything" she said swiping him off his feet and then as he was going down she used her Elbow on his nose, she heard a crack.

She smiled as she looked down at him, he was holding his bleeding nose "wow you really can do it" he said tilting his head back.

"Yep, now you can say Detective Benson broke your nose" she said grinning at him, happy she had finally given him what he deserved.

"So you're not suing or getting me in shit are you Langan?" Olivia asked pulling him up by his wrist, the others were watching very happy.

"No, but next time, watch the suite" he said walking passed her back into the bar to fix his nose.

They all laughed happily as they made there way back in the bar to there table.

"That was great Liv, I'm happy it was you who broke it, you showed him whose boss once and for all" Elliot said to Olivia as she thanked Sara for watching there table and let her go back to her friends.

Olivia nodded at her "thanks, I'll explain later" Olivia said as the girl walked away "no prob Olivia" she called back.

They all sat at their table and took a drink of their drinks, very happy about what they had just got to watch.

"Long live your Elbow Liv" Elliot said smiling "thanks, now remember if you piss me off that nose is mine" she said to him grinning.

Long live her Elbow indeed.


End file.
